criscorashguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsu Ueno
Tetsu Ueno is an original tribute created by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission. Informational Pamphlet The following information was found within Tetsu Ueno's informational pamphlet. Name: Tetsu Ueno District: 11 Gender: Male Age: 17 Occupation: Stunt performer/fight choreographer Ultimate: Daredevil Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: Tetsu is a man of many flavours. You'll first come to learn that he's a very calm, planful, and more or less passive character. His neutrality in situations and his think-first mind will often lead him to better things. You'll then see that Tetsu is one hell of a daring person. He's not afraid to take on anything that stands in his way. He'll take you up on just about any offer. However, he also tends to be slightly narrow-minded about situations, usually following Occam's Razor even if there's a better route to take. With that said, with all his lack of fear, Tetsu also isn't stupid enough to end up killing himself over that, and if it's smarter to just work it out with whoever he's with, he'll gladly skip out on something daring. Backstory: Tetsu Ueno. Single child in a middle-class family. Born to a carpenter father and a schoolteacher mother, you'd expect him to be a rather average kid, with average things, and up until around the age of 4, that's exactly what he was: average. At the age of 4, however, Tetsu woke up from an afternoon nap, like most toddlers do, only this time, he found a snake had made its way into bed with him. Rather than panicking, like most toddlers would, Tetsu decided to experiment with it. He didn't feel fear from seeing something unnatural next to him. Of course, when his mother came in and saw Tetsu with a serpent next to him, she panicked more than he did, but after watching him with it for a while, decided to let him have it as a pet. What a responsible mother! Soon after that, she realized just how unnatural it was for Tetsu to not have completely lost it at that snake, and thus she began her WebMD research. It became clear to her that Tetsu was either suffering from brain cancer, or he had Urbach-Wiethe syndrome. A short visit to the doctor later, and the lesser issue was confirmed: Tetsu was an Urbach-Wiethe sufferer. Of course, like any unique toddler, Tetsu flaunted his new "superpower", and eventually, around the age of 11, a video of him in a pretty fearful scenario found its way onto the internet, and Tetsu became the next big superstar sensation on the interwebs. This didn't stay confined to the internet for long, however, and soon Tetsu was landing roles as a stunt performer and fight choreographer for many big films in the entertainment industry. That's when a small little bowl picked out his name on the fateful day called Reaping Day. Height: 5'10" Weight: 165 pounds. Weapon(s): Tetsu's time in stuntwork has had him face the utilization of many, many weapons. Give him a sword, he'll slice with it. Give him a blunt object, he'll smash with it. Give him a ranged weapon, he'll fire it. You could probably end up seeing him use just about anything he could come across. Strengths: Tetsu's biggest strengths are his weapon versatility, as described above, alongside his lack of fear making him persevering when challenged, and his experience in combat stuntwork has trained him well enough for most combat scenarios. Weaknesses: Tetsu's biggest strengths are also his biggest weaknesses. His lack of fear could also cause him some issues in which he'd be unwilling to back down from a fight. His fame and build could also cause him to be singled out as a big name, and thus a big threat as well. Fear(s): Tetsu has yet to encounter anything he fears, and thus, for the time being, would say he does not have a fear. Reaping reaction: Tetsu doesn't react too much, excited at the chance to experience some real combat. He wants to see how he'd actually fare in a real battle. Group Training: Tetsu tries to make a couple friends, but his lack of fear and willingness to take a dare more than likely makes him a target for some pranks. Do those pranks ever humiliate Tetsu? No. Individual Sessions in Training: Tetsu mainly works on showing off his combat abilities. Interview Angle: Tetsu will be loud, entertaining, and generally excited during his interview, talking himself up to the crowd. Alliance: Tetsu will likely go with the Careers, should they extend an invite to him, finding that they probably live the most high-intensity life of any alliance. Token: Tetsu does not possess a token. Mentor Advice: Go get 'em, tiger. You fear no one out there. You can do it. Etymology and Inspiration Tetsu's name was randomly generated, and thus does not have any real meaning to it. Tetsu's inspiration was my Abnormal Psychology class teaching me about Urbach-Wiethe syndrome, and then me wanting to make a tribute out of it. Trivia